Dirty Little Secret
by writer91
Summary: [2] Lily and James have been secretly going out since the first of September. Why doesn't Lily want anybody to know about her love for James?
1. Who has to know

Dirty Little Secret.

Chapter 1.

By:Pamela Delarosa(yellowcard-1991)

**All of J.K.'s stuff, the title belongs to The All American Rejects(Dirty Little Secrets is a song). THe only thing that is mine is the story.**

* * *

Lily stared lifelessly at the object that her potions teacher was pointing at. Without a care in the world about potions, Lily peacefuly took out her day planner to see what was going on today. She flipped it open to October 4th, the current day, and saw that she had to study for a History of Magic test which was tomorrow, and also saw that she had a 'meeting'. 

Everybody surrounding Lily stood up and started to walk out of the classroom. Lily looked up and knew that it was time to go. She put everything away and left after everybody left the classroom. She then made her way up to her common room which was, of course, Gryffindor, to get the rest of her needed, daily, supplies of books, parchment, and quills. After collecting those needed items, Lily made her way to lunch, where she sat by her usal deal of friends:Remy, a beautiful, smart talented witch, who had wavy, long, blonde hair, and captivating, deep, azure eyes. Emmy, Lily's twin, as some people called her, had creamy, pale, skin, classy, rouge, curly hair, that she always kept straight. Next, but not least, was Helena. Helena was a very pale girl, with perfect, mid-length, jet black hair, and light, honey-colored eyes. All these girls were great friends, since thier very first year at Hogwarts. Now being in sixth year, they were slowly, pulling apart. Since studying, and marks became important to Lily, she made sure that no one came between her grades, no one _except_ someone...

The girls sat down in their usal seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for the food to pop up magicalfrom the kitchens.

"Hey girls! Hows it going?" Lily called to her friends, she always refered to them as the _girls_.

"Not to shabby, I got to say! Amos Diggory asked me out today. We're meeting at the quidditch pitch tonight at seven o'clock for a little walk," Remy said. The girls knew that Remy was head-over-heels in love with Amos, since their fourth year.

"Sounds great," Lily beamed. She was happy that her friend finally found somebody that she truly likes.

"Im really happy for you. This is great. I wish you happiness on your little, stroll around the quidditch pitch," Helena said.

"Yes me too. Have tons of fun. Okay," Emmy smiled. She was always the most caring one out of the group.

Lily stared around the Great Hall and saw that it was rapidly filling up. She then looked back at her friends, who were awaiting the food to appear before them. A loud crash made Lily look up, and she quickly saw that it was nonetheless, the infamous Marauders. They managed to hex, none other than Severus Snape. He, once agian, was hanging upside down in mid-air. Lily couldn't take it anymore, nobody was doing nothing about it, so she got up and yelled at James, the one holding Snape upside down, "Hey! Get him down and leave him alone. This is getting old. Why wont you leave him alone. You do the same crap to him every week. Just let the poor guy be!" Lily yelled.

"Leave me alone Evans," I do as I please. Replied a very amused James.

"Fine. I had it," and with that, Lily turned around to go. She had it with James. She picked up all her books and left to the common room, she didn't care if she was hungry anymore. She would get food later. She left her friends looking upset. But she gave them a glare that ment, Dont follow.

Lily made her way to herdorm and sat on her bed where she took out a book and started to read. She didn't like when people made fun of others. She had to go through that in her first year at Hogwarts, when the Purebloods called her a smart, know it all, mudblood. She hated it. And detested anybody who made fun at someone. There was a soft knock at her door, and Lily stood up to open it, but then reliazed who it could be...

Instead she called,"Who is it," Nobody answered. Instead the person outside the door knocked again,"Cant let you in, if you dont tell me who it is," Lily called once again.

"It's me," A hushed voice called from outside her door. Lily advanced to her door and slightly opened it to make a creak. There she saw who it was. She looked at him and started to shut the door, but his quick, quidditch reflexes, didn't allow her too. Instead he made the door open up wider and stepped inside.

Once inside, he shut the door behind him and kissed Lily. She quickly backed away and said,"What makes you think you can do that to people."

"It was for fun, the usal Marauder stuff, ya know?" He stated.

"James, you know I dont like when you do that to people," Lily said.

"Come on, forgive me. I promise I wont do it again," He smiled that smile that most girls would melt if they'd have seen it on the famous, charming James Potter.

"You promise?" asked Lily.

"You bet ya," He moved closer to Lily and warped his arms around her small waist and kissed her.

"James, I dont know about this whole secret thing anymore. Im not feeling to comfortable," Lily said, backing away.

"My Lily, my flower," he said, coming closer to Lily til he was behind her ear,"Who has to know," he whispered into Lily's ear. It sent chills down Lily's spine, she loved it when he made her nervous.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me, did ya like it? I hope ya did. Please review and tell me what you didnt like and what you did like.**

**P.S.: This is going to be the shortest chapter in this story. Just wanted to know if yall will like it. (the chapters will hopefully be pretty long.)**


	2. Why do you dance

Dirty Little Secert

Chapter 2.

Why do you dance?

September 6th 2005

* * *

"Why did you leave in such a rush after you yelled at Potter," Emmy asked Lily as they made their way out of thier last class of the day, Acient Runes.

"Emmy, you know how I feel when people pick on anybody. I hate bullies," said Lily,"I had to go through all of that in first year, and I don't think anybody else should. Even if they're a Slytherin."

"I know it's hard, epsically with the war and what not, but Lily, you can't stop _every _bully."

"I know, but its my duty to try. _Anyways,_" Lily said, trying to change the subject,"How was your day today?"

"It was alright. Just like any other day," Emmy spoke, slowing down, trying to cram her small backbag with her Acient Runes text book,"How about yours?"

"It was fine."

"Hey, Lils what time is it,"Emmy asked.

"Five o'clock sharp. Why? Are you meeting anyone?"

"Well kinda. I have to meet Lucius in the libary to start on that Divination project that's due in two weeks time,"Emmy was a very talented witch when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. Like Lily, Emmy was in all Advance Placement classes, except Lily didn't take Divination classes.

"Please dont fall for that bastard, and poor excuse of a wizard,"Lily said bitterly. She hated Lucius.

"Ouch Lily."

"Sorry, but you know how I feel about him."

"Yes. I dont like him much myself, but you must admit, he's so cute," Emmy said dreamly.

"Dont fall for him Emmy. I beg of you. You'll get your self into trouble," Lily looked Emmy in the eye and said,"Thats all he is, _trouble_."

"I'll try. But I dont know Lily. I like him."

"Just stay away from him,"Lily said as the approched the Great Hall. They continued walking towards the Great Hall 'til they found their usal patch of friends in the same coner of the Gryffindor table that they've been sitting in since their first year.

"Hey," Remy shouted from her seat, she waved happily at the girls. Since Lily and Emmy were in all Advance Placement classes, they didn't share any classes with Remy or Helena, so Remy or Helena always got exicited when they saw Emmy or Lily through out the day.

"Hey," Lily waved back. Emmy and her approched the Gryffindor table rather quickly, and sat themselves down by Remy.

"Where's Helena," Emmy asked searching around the sea of Hogwarts students that where entering the Great Hall.

"Oh," said Remy,"She's in the libary, she said something about a test she had in potions and how she couldn't afford to fail this one test," Remy finished, while food appeared magically before their eyes. That was Lily's favorite thing about Hogwarts, the magical atmosphere.

"That reminds me, I've got a History of Magic test tommorrow," Lily started to get up,"I've got to go. Bring me some food. Please."

"Sure thing,"Emmy smiled.

"Bye Lils,"Remy waved.

"Bye you guys," Lily dashed out of the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor common room, where she put aside all her things, and took out her day planner.

She indeed had a History of Magic test, a three page essay on the importance of potion making in the real world, and a page essay on what types of plants can be with good healing properties incase of fatal sickness for Herbology. Lily flipped the page over to see if she had other things that needed to be taken care of that day. The only other thing she had left was a _meeting, _she was to meet a particular person in the dance hall at seven o'clock sharp that evening. Lily looked at her watch and saw that it was only 5:20 p.m. She decided to get a head start on her homework, begining with her potion essay.

After what seemed like years, Lily completed her homework and was now ready for her History of Magic test. She looked at her clock and saw that she had precisely thirty mintues to get to the dance hall. Since time was beining wasted, Lily took all her things to her dormitory, which she shared with Helena, Remy, and of course, Emmy. Once inside, Lily started to fish for her most prized possession. Her beautiful, stain, pink_ pointe shoes_.

She founded them hidden in the bottom of her trunk, with other things she brought to Hogwarts, but didn't pay much attention to.

Lily held the pointe shoes gently in her arms, and made her way out of the Gryffindor common room. She walked up two flight of stairs and turned a left into what looked like a abandond hallway, which secretly lead to a dance hall hidden away in Hogwarts. After reaching the abandend hallway, Lily took another left and proceed to the old, yet beautiful dance hall.

Lily finally reached the hall, and saw that nobody else was on it. She gracefully sat on the floor and tied her pointe shoes in place and stood up to 'break in the shoes.' After doing so, she looked in the mirrors that surrounded the room, and started doing endlessly fouette en tournants.

She stopped when she heard a voice call her name.

Lily looked around and saw, no other than James Potter staring deeply at her. Lily looked back at him 'til he finally spoke,"Why do you dance?"

Lily gracefully caught up to him and looked him in the eye and replied,"Why do you breath?"

"I'll die if I couldn't breath."

"I'll die if I couldn't dance."

They looked each other in the eye for a couple of mintues, not speaking at all, just staring. After what seemed like hours, James decided to speak first,"How long have you been dancing for?"

"All my life," replied Lily.

"Oh."

"I remember," Lily started,"When I got my Hogwarts letter, when I was eleven. I was walking out the door to ballet class, as I opened the door an owl flew in. It almost knocked me off my feet," Lily chuckled; James couldn't help but laugh,"As soon as I reliazed that the owl droped a letter, it was already gone. I looked at the letter, and saw that it had my name; I tore it open and out came the Hogwarts letter.

I read it, and I told my mum that I was a witch, she went crazy. She hugged me tightly, I was very confused. I thought it was all a joke. So I forgot about the letter that day and went to ballet."

"What happened next?"

"Well I came home, and I saw my dad looking at the letter. He said he was very proud of me. I asked what the big deal was, and he told me that I was a witch and that I'd be able to perform magic and what not. I was excited insantly, then he told me that Hogwarts was a boarding school," Lily said, looking at her pointe shoes,"I quickly looked at my pointe shoes and saw that I'd have to give up one. It's hard. I've dreamed of dancing profesionaly since is was eight years old."

"I didn't know you danced."

"I love to dance. It's my life. I can't live without the rythm of the music and the steps of my feet."

"I think that's wonderful Lily."

"So how was your day,"Lily said trying to shift the subject around.

"It was great, and yours," James replied, kissing Lily gently on the mouth.

"It was good. Until you tried to hex Snape."

"Honestly, Lily, why do you care for the bloke if he gets picked on or not?"

"I just dont apporove of people bullying others."

"Sorry about that love."

"Apology accepted."

"Lily, I think I have to tell you something," James told her, while leading her to an old table, Lily managed to make a comfortable couch appear for them to sit, rather than the old, unstable table.

"What is it James?"

"Well, I think we should take our relationship public," Lily noticed that James said this rather shyly; which was weird, considering it _was_ James.

"I dont know James." James eyes widend when she said those words.

"Are you ashamed or something?"

"Of course not. My friends will never let me live it down."

"Why do you care so much about what your friends think?"

"I dont!"

"Sure seems like it," said James, he could feel his temper rising.

"You know what. I'd knew you wouldn't understand," Lily couldn't take it anymore. What was wrong with this boy?

"Understand what Lily," James begun to scream.

"Leave me alone James," Lily stood up and turned around from him.

"What are you scared of Lily? That your teachers will see that your going out with Mr. Arrogant, stupid Potter?"

"Quit saying that. Just leave me alone."

"Or are you scared that your friends will find out and they'd get suspicious as to why you like me now?"

Lily felt silent. She didn't wish to say anything.

"Or are you scared that your teachers, may I say, your _advance placement_ teachers will see that your going out with me and that your no longer good enough for the part of head girl," James said through gritted teeth.

"It's not that," said Lily almost in tears.

"Then what is it Lily? What are you scared of," James asked her as he walked around towards her.

"Just leave me alone."

James saw her face and wanted to hold her so bad, so he did the next thing possible. He walked towards her, until they were inches away. James noticed how red her eyes were. He slowly bent down to kiss her.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. What makes him think he has the right to kiss her after what they just talked about? She broke the kiss and looked James in the eye and said," I said leave me alone, _Potter_," She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so its back to Potter now. Eh?"

"I hate you," Lily spat. She looked at him once more before turning around and running back to the Gryffindor common room. When she got back to her dormitory, which luckily was empty, Lily took off her pointe shoes, and threw them against her trunk. She then threw herself on her bed, and thought what James had said.

The words were replaying over, and over in Lily's mind_,"What are you scared of?"_

_OoOooOOooOOoooOOoooOoOooOoOOOOoOooooOooOOOoOoo_

For the next two weeks, Lily managed to ignore James. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since the night they were in the dance hall. Her friends, of course, noticed that she was acting a _bit_ odd.

"Lily," Remy hesitated," What's wrong with you?"

Lily, unaware of all her friends staring at her pick on her breakfast simply stood up and left the Great hall. She needed a break. She needed to go somewhere, but where? She could go to Hagrid's; she hadn't visit him in weeks. Or she could go to the libary and pick up a new book to read, or she could go to the lake, and think. _Thats a good idea_, Lily thought, but then it came to her, she could go to the dance hall and pratice ballet. After all, she did have thirty mintues until today's first lesson began.

Lily walked up the Gryffindor common room and into the girls' dormitories. She searched for her pointe shoes and soon found them hidden away under her bed. Lily gathered all of her things, and headed to the dance hall.

Once she arrived, she sat her books on the couch that was still there since she last came to the dance hall. Lily gracefully placed her pointe shoes on her feet and danced her heart, unaware of the person that she most desired, watching her every pique turn and every step that came out of Lily's pure love of ballet.

OOOOoOOooooOooooOOoooOoOoOoOOoOooOOoo

"I'm so tired, Emmy," stated a very exhausted Lily.

"What's wrong with you Lils? You're starting to scare us all."

"Sorry, it's just that I've been working my ass off these past couple of weeks to get my grades up," Emmy looked at Lily strangely.

"Lily, what are you talking about! You have the highest marks in our _year, _you never fail anything. _Never_."

"True, but I must work hard to keep my grades up if I want to become Head Girl next year."

"Dont worry, you'll get the job of Head Girl. Stop stressing about and come on, lets go eat lunch."

"Fine, I suppose a little break wont do me and harm."

"Of course not. Lets go."

The two girls walked to the Great Hall and talked about boys they'd like to date around school, of course Lily was having a hard time trying to think of any certain guys she'd like to date. She even caught herself thinking about James, and almost said his name to Emmy, when she asked who Lily thought was the most desirable guy at school.

Once in the Great Hall, the girls talked endlessly, Lily finally realiazed how much she missed her friends, and how she should stop visting the dance hall everyday, and start hanging out with her friends more often. The girls vowed to each other that they'd go together to the next Hogmeade visit which was scheduled in exactly one week on Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: SO here yall have it! I love you guys for reviewing! thanks soo much. I feel soo loved. **

**Well, as you can tell, I made Lily a ballerina, I, myself am a ballerina. So i love ballet, and I thought it was cool to make Lily play a sport(yes ballet is a sport). So I hoped you liked it. Please review! I loved all the feed back I got for the last Chapter. So keep it coming!**

**REVIEW Please!**


	3. An Akward Carriage Ride

Dirty Little Secret.

Chapter 3.

An Akward Carriage Ride.

* * *

The week dragged by endlessly, but Hogsmeade weekend finally arrived. It was early Saturday and Lily and Emmy where doing their hair, while Remy was in the shower, and Helena was waiting for all of them to finish.

Helena yawned and looked at Emmy and Lily and asked,"How much longer?"

"Honestly Helena, if you knew that we were going to take so long so why did you bother getting up so early," asked Remy walking into the girl's dormitory, already dressed and ready to go.

"I couldn't sleep. That's not my fault."

"Well it isn't ours," replied Emmy.

"Who cares," Lily looked around the room, "Lets go eat breakfast and be on our way."

"Ok," Helena said walking to the door. The other girls followed.

As they approched the Great Hall, Remy asked each girl what they wanted to do in Hogsmeade. Lily answered,"I would like to go to Miss Witch and get a new robe or a new skirt. Maybe we can go to the Three Broomstick and get butterbeers; but I just have to get a new book. I've read almost every book in the libary."

"I'll go with you to the bookstore," Emmy replied.

"We'll all go," Helena said.

"So what do you want to do, Helena." Emmy questioned.

"Maybe the music store to pick up the latest c.d. by The Beatles," replied Helena

"They're a muggle band right," Lily asked.

"Yes. They're quite good."

"My mother enjoys them," Lily said.

"I've never heard of them," Emmy said.

"Niether have I," Remy also said. Emmy and Remy were both from wizard families, and didn't know too much about muggle music, or life.

The girls sat down in their usally place in the Great Hall and begun to eat their breakfast. None of them were talking, and Lily knew that they were growing futher apart. That was the last thing she wanted. She loved her friends more than anything, even more than her family, they understood her more than anyone else, espically Emmy. Lily still loved her family, espically her mum, she was always intrested in Lily's world, and Lily loved that; while as Petunia called her a freak because she was a witch, and her dad didn't really seem to pay attention that she could perform magic.

Lily sighed and said,"So what are we going to do after we come back from Hogsmeade?"

"I dunno. Why don't we sneak into the kitchens, get some hot coco and sit around the Gryffindor fireplace," suggested Remy.

"That sounds like a great idea," Emmy said.

"Yes, while I listen to my new cd," Helena interjected.

"Sounds like a plan then," said Lily cheerfuly. It's been a long time since she hung out with her friends, she missed them terribly. It felt as if they were going to grow their seprate ways soon, and Lily had to do something to keep their friendship going.

The girls looked up as Profesor McGonagall told the Gryffindor Prefects to follow her out of the Great Hall for a short meeting. Lily looked back at her friends, and told them that she'd be a mintue.

Lily followed Profesor McGonagall to an empty classroom on the second floor, she made sure that all the Prefects were inside and shut the door, Lily looked about the room and noticed that Remus Lupin wasn't in the room. She quickly remembered that it was Saturday the 25th, and that the full moon was yesterday, the 24th. She was one of the few that knew about his "condition"

Profesor McGonagall's voice interupted Lily's thoughts, Lily looked up to hear the Profesor talking about how they were to keep a close eye on the younger students, because it was getting dangerous with the war with You-know Who. And that they were to be back inside the castle before dark fell.

After the short meeting, McGonagall lead them back to the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor table. Once there, she abruptly told the Great Hall, that all who was to be going to Hogsmeade to make their way to the front of the castle and that carrigaes were awating to take them to Hogsmeade.

Lily knew that the war must be really bad, now that the school was providing transportation to Hogsmeade, in the past years, the students of Hogwarts always walked to Hogsmeade.

Emmy, Helena, Remy, and Lily found an empty carriage and occupied it. The girls started talking about what to do first when they arrived at Hogsmeade, they were going to visit the book store first. Up on deciding in what order to get do things, Lily heard James and his usualy group of clowns making their way to _their_ carriage. Lily panicked and hoped that they wouldn't choose the carriage that they were in.

She heard James' voice coming closer, they were looking for any empty carriage. Remy's voice interputed Lily's hearing,"Potter and his group of friends _better_ not sit in here," Remy said bitterly.

Too late, James opened the carriage door, Lily met his gaze, they stared at each other for what seem like years, until Emmy asked Lily what was wrong. Lily shook out of it and told her nothing. Sirius Black, a friend of James with handsome feautures, a well toned body, and shaggy black hair, came up behind James and looked into the carriage.

"Look who's here Prongs," Sirius said joyfully. Lily stared, she wanted to tell them off, but couldn't find the words,"Let's sit in here Prongs. It'll be fun."

"I dunno Padfoot," said James eyeing Lily. Lily noticed that they used really _peculiar _nicknames, she wondered what they ment,"Isn't there another carriage that's empty?" James could feel Lily's discomfort.

"I dunno Prongs, it wouln't be too bad sitting here though. What's the trouble," Sirius smiled curiously.

"Yea Prongs, is something wrong," asked a chubby, and rather short boy, with brown hair, wide cheeks, and pale blue eyes. He was taking sides, Lily noticed. James looked at him and then at Sirius.

"I dunno, Wormtail. Why don't we find another carriage," James said. Lily noticed the rather weird nickname, _Wormtail_, where did they get those nicknames from, Lily wondered still eyeing James and his friends.

Sirius got in, with a wide smile and sat next to Remy. Remy looked at him and rolled her eyes at and sighed. Sirius saw her irritation and asked, "So your Remy right?"

Remy replied with a big smile that showed all her beautifuly white teeth. The next one to get in was Peter, he choose a seat next to Emmy, who slid closer to Lily. Lily could tell she wanted to stay as far away from the rat looking boy.

James was still deciding whether to get into the carriage or find another one, but his mind was quickly made up when he didn't have a choice because the carriages in the front of the line were starting to move toward Hogsmeade. He slided in on the opppsite side of Helena, Lily was sitting towards the end of the carriage, James was near the door.

As the carriage started moving, Lily noticed that James kept looking her way. She ignored him and examined her nails. Everybody in the carriage knew that it was all to akward. Sirius decided to spark a conversation by asking each of the girls how they were doing.

Emmy murmured through gritted teeth what seemed to be an 'okay' Sirius looked at Helena and asked her once again, she said she was fine and then looked at Remy who ignored him, he last looked at Lily how said,"Im doing just fine," James looked up and caught her eye, Lily broke the eye contact and stared at her nails.

Helena asked Sirius, "Where's Remus?"

Sirius responed, "He's not feeling to well, he didn't want to come."

Peter tried to break the tension between all of them and asked the girls,"What are you guys going to do once we get to Hogsmeade?"

"Shopping." answered Lily, she shot him a death glare that told him not to ask anymore questions.

The carriage slowed down, and Sirius said,"Looks like were finally here."

After the carriage stoped, James opened the door and let Helena out, Remy followed and Peter and Emmy did too, Sirius soon got out of the carriage, that only left Lily inside with James. Lily went to get out, looked him in the eye, and before she made her way towards the door, James grabbed her wrist and closed the door, Lily looked at him and told him to let go. He said he wouldn't until he knew what was going on between them.

Lily said, in a low whisper, "James, I don't think we should see each other."

"Why not?"

"We just shouldn't."

"Are you scared, Lily?"

"Scared of what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act like you don't." James said looking at her.

"Leave me alone James," Lily shook her wrist free from James' grasp and left the carriage. She caught up with her friends who asked her what took her so long, she told them that she dropped something. Lily turned around and looked at James one last time before going their seperate ways.

"So, were are we headed up first," Helena asked.

"Well, lets see, the book store. We said we were going there first. So let's go," suggested Remy.

The girls nodded in unison and made their way to the bookstore. On the way, the girls caught up with each other. They talked about school work and how much they miss not being in the same classes.

"So here we are," Emmy said as they approched the front of the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts II. It wasn't as big as the Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, but it was bigger than a normal sized Muggle bookstore. The girls made their way inside, they each split up to get what they needed.

Lily made her way to the second floor and took out a couple of spell and handy charms books out of the colorful, neat bookshelves that alined the whole store. She then went to the fiction section on the first floor and bought two books that were about warrior princesses in the Medival time peorid. Those books will keep her amused for a while being, until the next Hogsmeade visit.

After paying for her things, Lily searched for her friends. She found Remy in the potion making section of the book store, and Helena in the house-hold books section of the store. The only person left to find was Emmy...

Lily asked Remy and Helena if they'd seen Emmy since they first walked in. Remy said,"I saw her over there," she pointed to the 'dark arts' section of the store,"And then she dissappeared. I saw her walk out the door, I mean."

"_Weird_," Helena said.

"Yea I know, why don't we look for her outside of the store," suggested Lily. Helena agreeded and led the girls out from the shop. They turned right and made their way toward the Three Broomsticks. Remy checked inside, but couldn't find Emmy.

Afterwards, they made their way to the joke shop, Remy asked them, what made them think that Emmy was at the joke shop, they left without even looking for her in the joke shop.

An hour passed and the girls still hadn't found Emmy. They decided to look for Emmy after they got something to warm up with. They went to the Three Broomsticks. The three girls made their way to the back of the small, crowed cafe. They sat down in a small booth and ordered three butterbeers. They talked about were they would look next, and what will they do until Emmy showed up. Lily thought this weird, Emmy was always very careful, she never wondered around, anywere without somebody she knew...

The thought struck Lily immediately. _Had Emmy gone somewhere with somebody? _Lily thought.

Lily then said to her friends,"You guys, don't you think it's a bit odd that Emmy just left," Lily looked at Remy and Helena, they seemed rather woried, "Well, we all know that Emmy won't run off with out by herself. She had to leave with _somebody_."

"You're right Lily. Something seems _very_ wrong," said Helena as Madam Rosmerta brought them the three butterbeers the girls ordered.

"Who you do you think she left with," questioned Remy, taking a fast sip out of her butterbeer.

"I don't know," Lily said. Lily thought and thought. She then remembered that Emmy said that Lucius Malfoy was 'rather' cute; and that they had a project to do together.

That what is! Emmy _had_ to be with Lucius Malfoy. She was sure of it, but where would she be? Helena and Remy looked at Lily. Remy asked, "Lily, what are you thinking of?"

"Well," Lily began."I remember that Emmy told me that she thought that Lucius Malfoy," Lily spat his name out,"was rather cute." Helena and Remy gasped. "She also told me that she was doing a project with him," Lily continued,"and I was just thinking that maybe she wondered off with him. You never know."

"You have a point; but it does seem rather odd that Emmy, out of all people, will do something like this and just leave," Helena said. The girls finished up their butterbeers and headed outside.

Remy said, "Why don't we just finish shopping. I don't think it's fair that we should worry so much about Emmy, I don't think that it should stop us from having a little fun. Emmy's a big girl, she's smart. She can take care of herself."

"How can you say that, Remy," Helena asked,"Emmy is one of our best friends. We must care."

"Well, Remy is right," Helena and Remy looked at Lily as she spoke, "We can't spend our day worried, and looking for Emmy. We'll assume that she's with Malfoy, let's go to the music store and get the c.d. that you wanted, Helena. By the way, we do need something to take the worry out of our minds."

"Fine then," said Helena,"let's go."

After two hours, the girls went to the music store, checked the bookstore once again to look for Emmy, and even went to Miss Witch, were Lily bought a new robe, and new skirt, and even new boots for the harsh, up coming cold months of Novemeber, December, January and Febuary.

After wards, they went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Lily loved tea, and couldn't wait to cool down with a hot cup of tea. They sat at a small table with three chairs, Madam Puddifoot herself took their orders, they each ordered different types of teas from the far east with blended spices. Lily looked at her wrist watch, which read 5:30, they were to be in their carriages at 6:00 sharp. Lily told the girls that they had nothing but thirty mintues.

When the teas arrived, they sipped it quickly, thanked and payed Madam Puddifoot herself, and walked to the carriages. Lily remembered that she had to do her Prefects duties and see everyone into carriages, Lily told her friends to save a her seat, and went on to check all of the carriages.

After ten mintues of checking all the carriages, she saw a glimpse of red hair getting into to a carriage full of Slytherins! She turned back around to see that it was none other than Emmy. She couldn't believe it, Lily walked towards the carriage that she saw Emmy get into. When she was about three feet away from the carriage she yelled her name. Looking out of the carriage, Emmy ignored Lily's presence and continued talking to the Slytherins.

Lily was appalled. Emmy never behaved like that. She was always so caring and friendly. Lily went back to the carriage that her friends were sitting in and contemplated if she should tell her friends now or later. Maybe she needed to talk to Emmy alone, before she told Helena and Remy.

The carriage started moving, Lily sat in silence until she arrived at Hogswarts.

* * *

**Thanks for all of my wonderful reviewers: **Dancer4eva**:Yes, I am a ballerina and your right I should make Lily do more. I love coupes, their the best. **Akt5us**: I did get the name from MCR's song Helena, and it's also an awesome name that I love a lot. Thanks for the review. Everyone (sorry no time to respond to every review) thanks soo much you have no idea how much all the reviews mean to me, I think 30 review for two chapters is pretty impressive. Thanks a lot. Love ya!**


End file.
